Playing Hard To Get
by wolf-girl87
Summary: Even though this fic is based off of vol. 14, it shows the basic love tangle between the two main stars. Spiced up and and taking a different toll on the affections of those around them. Enjoy. : Tsukushi&Tsukasa.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the following manga/anime. Now that we've come to an understanding, I shall begin typing now. OH! But, I do own this fic.

A/N: This fic, is a Boys over Flowers a.k.a. Hana Yori Dango. This is fic may not be all that long. It may be short, but hopefully good.

Pairings: Tsukushi & Tsukasa

_Playing Hard to Get_

**Chapter One**-

"Tsukushi! Tsukushi! Wait!" Yells Kazuya, as he ran after her, leaving the F4 behind. "Slow down, Tsukushi! I honestly think Tsukasa had to say something to you!"

"I don't care what he has to say. As far as I'm concerned, he doesn't exist to me." With that Tsukushi strolls off to her class.

"Did something happen, while I was away?" Kazuya pondered aloud. After standing there talking to himself, he stalked back on over to the F4, and shouted at them questioningly.

"Tsukasa! Did you do something to Tsukushi? She seems very upset. What did you do to here!" Questioned Kazuya.

Tsukasa looked behind him, twitching a bit with anger. He appeared as if he were about to kill at any moment. Sojiro looked at Kazuya and then at Tsukasa.

"Crap, this isn't good. Tsukasa, just ignore him and we'll be on our way." Sojiro said as he grabbed onto Tsukasa's arm. "Don't cause a ruckess, now."

Tsukasa glared at Kazuya, "Grrr.."

Kazuya looked at him, slightly scared, "I'll come back another time." With that he scurries off to find Tsukushi.

"Tsukasa, you should seriously think about apologizing to her. You're in trouble this time. What if she never speaks to you again?" States Akira.

"Seriously. Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut, this time? Instead of letting your temper get the best of you." Sojiro scratches his head and frowns at Tsukasa.

Tsukasa began to feel the daggers hit him, with each word they spoke. "I KNOW!" he shouted at them.

Several students in the hallways, just silently walked past the F4, so they wouldn't be heard or spotted. Some of them even scurried away quickly in the other direction.

Akira and Sojiro looked around and began scooting away from him. Yet, they didn't get that far, because Tsukasa grabbed them by their shirt collars and tugged them away.

**-Where Tsukushi is-**

"Oh, look it's the weed, oh I mean Tsukushi." They snickered at her as she walked past them.

Tsukushi, paused and looked at them with a glare filled with millions of daggers. "Say another word, and I'll pound your face into the ground."

They looked at her, slightly scared and backed up a bit. When they were a few feet away, they started up again. "Ooh scary, being in contest has given even the weed some bark, but no bite."

"You want to see bite, come here and I'll be more than happy to show you." Her words were cold and harsh and she began to walk towards them with a really pissed aura surrounding her.

"That's okay, we have to get to class." With that, they fled to their classroom.

She smirked to herself, and walked towards her classroom. She was content with the way she handled that.

As she entered the classroom, they all stopped talking, and looked at her strangely. "We heard the commotion that happened at that restaurant. How you were playing with another guy in front of Tsukasa. How gross, how can Tsukasa even like you, you're nothing but a weed." Says one girl.

"I heard that she was having a middle school class reunion and was flirting with one of the boys from her middle school days, and that's when Tsukasa happened to be there. I also heard that Tsukasa almost killed the guy over her. How idiotic is that?"

Tsukushi walked to her seat, sat there and ignored them until school was over.

"Tsukushi?" Kazuya walked over to Tsukushi. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm better than, I was earlier. Well, anyways I have to go to work today, so I'll see you tomorrow." And Tsukushi walks off towards the gate.

Tsukasa and the F4 were stopped when Kazuya came over to them. "How can you be so ignorant, Tsukasa! It's apparent that you hurt Tsukushi, not to mention she's trying to cover up her anger with joy! How can you be so cold!"

Tsukasa looked at him, the words registering into his head. "Cold? I am not cold."

"Yes you are! Why can't you just apologize to her? That way, she might go back to being herself!" Kazuya then stalked off towards his limo.

Tsukasa pounded his fist into his hand. While Sojiro and Akira jumped back a bit, while he did that. "I have a plan!"

**To Be Continued...**

I hope you liked it, so, please REVIEW for me. THANK YOU!

Fic Created By: Nikita Grieson a.k.a. wolf-girl87


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the following manga/anime. Now that we've come to an understanding, I shall begin typing now. OH! But, I do own this fan fiction.

A/N: I apologize for writing this so late, but a lot has been happening. I took profiency tests yesterday, considering I never took them last year. . Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the first one. I only own the 14th volume, and I don't have it with me, right now. (At school)

Recap: Tsukasa pounded his fist into his hand. While Sojiro and Akira jumped back a bit, while he did that. "I have a plan!"

Playing Hard to Get

Chapter Two-

As Tsukushi walked towards the place she worked a few girls had been walking behind her since school got out. Tsukushi had noticed this, but she hadn't decided to make anything of it.

After a few more moments, she stood in front of the Dango shop. The girls behind her had stopped a few feet away from her. Whispering a bit, Tsukushi's temper began to rise a bit. She spun around and looked at the three females that had been following her. And there stood Asai, Yamano and Ayuhara.

"What do you three want? You've been followed me all this way, and for what, just to know where I work!" Tsukushi asked, trying to keep a cool temper.

The three girls looked at her and Asai began to laugh at Tsukushi's question. "I don't know what you're talking about. We were merely walking in the same direction as you. We were not following."

Tsukushi's eyebrow rose a bit. "Oh, really now? Do you even have the slightest clue as to where you are?"

Yamano and Ayuhara looked around a bit. They had not the slightest clue where they were. Though, Asai persisted she knew where. "Yes, I know where I am. But, why should I tell the likes of you?"

Tsukushi smirked and crossed her arms. "Well then, if you don't mind I will leave you three to find your way home." With that, she walked into the cake shop and waved to her friend Yuki.

Asai bit down on her lower lip a bit as she turned to her two friends, who had done similar things. Yamano was biting on her handkerchief and Ayuhara had taken out her cell phone, ready to call her limo driver.

"We can't let that weed get the best of us!" Asai shouted to the two other girls.

"Yes, your right! But, we don't know where we are." Ayuhara said cell phone in hand still.

"Oh, I know!" Yamano said, looking around frantically. "Let's walk this way!" She said pointing in the direction of a few shopping districts. Once they all agreed they walked off.

Tsukushi had watched them the whole time as they walked off towards the shopping districts. Though, since they weren't her concern anymore she turned to her best friend; Yuki. "What's up, Yuki? You look happy. Did something happen at school, today?"

Yuki had a small gentle smile on her lips as she organized a few of the cakes and had placed them in small boxes with pink and gold ribbon. Yuki hadn't heard Tsukushi though.

"Yuki?" She asked again, as she placed her hand on Yuki's right shoulder. Yuki jumped up a bit, startled. Though, Yuki's attention was now focused on Tsukushi.

"Hi, Tsukushi. How are you?" Yuki asked, still in a bit of a daze.

"Hello, to you to. I was trying to get your attention, but you seem to be daydreaming." Tsukushi said with a small smile. "Did something good happen to you at school today?"

Yuki started to blush a bit and nodded. Tsukushi hugged her friend, wanting to know what it was. After a few moments of hugging her dear friend she let go, so that Yuki could tell her.

About 30 minutes later the door to the shop had opened and entered Asai, Yamano, and Ayuhara. They looked exhausted and their hair was a bit messy. Tsukushi glanced over and begun to say 'Welcome, How may, I help you?' though once she had saw whom it was she stopped at 'how may, I'.

Tsukushi looked at the three of them. "Still lost, eh?"

Asai straightened and dusted herself off, also fixing her hair, picking whatever leaves had been in there. Asai looked around the shop a bit, then, turned her head to Tsukushi. "Just as I thought, a pauper like you would pick something this lame to work at."

Tsukushi glared at her a bit, though now she held a pair of scissors, she had been stripping the ribbon for a cake box. Yuki looked at her friend, and then, towards the three girls who stood in the center of the shop. "Aren't those the three girls from the trip?" She asked in a whisper, towards Tsukushi. Tsukushi only nodded.

A few moments later after Asai had began ranting on about the store and Tsukushi. The bell above the door to the school rang, as the door opened. Yuki raised her hand instinctively and greeted the new customers. The three girls in the middle turned around as a male voice spoke.

"What are you _three_ doing here? Don't you girls have something else better to do?" Questioned the male voice from behind the girls. When the girls looked behind them and then in a nearby mirror which had been hanging on a wall, then looked back at the boy and the people who were behind him. They had eventually stalked off after staring for a few moments longer.

Tsukushi watched them panic for a minute or two and soon they had left. Tsukushi sighed with relief that they had left, though wondered who scared them off.

"Hey, Tsukushi, Tsukasa has something to tell you." Soujiro said, walking up to the counter and looks at the variety of sweets through the counter glass.

She dreaded this situation that had a came to be. Tsukushi threw the scissors at an unsuspecting Soujiro, though Akira saw this and pulled him out of the way, and they watched as the scissors hit the frame for the door. Yuki had noticed and tried to stop her, though did not succeed.

"Holy hell..." Soujiro starts, though when he looks back at Tsukushi who by now looked furious with him. Akira looked at her as well, and gulped. _Oh crap, maybe this was a bad time… _He thought to himself.

Tsukasa had been standing off to the said looking at her the whole time, so he had also noticed the scissors flying at Soujiro's head. When Tsukushi looked towards him he had turned away almost instantly. _I should get this over with... Or else she'll hate me forever…_

"I don't want to speak to him. In fact, get out! Every time someone walks past the shop, they are too afraid to walk in here because of you!" She shouts, her temper getting the best of her once more, as she finished the sentence she pointed to Tsukasa, who evidently looked back towards her, ready to apologize.

To be Continued

Okay, so, I don't think this chapter was as good as the first one. But, I enjoyed writing it. So, yeah, review please and thank you

Written By: wolf-girl87 a.k.a. Nikki Grieson


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the following manga/anime. Now that we've come to an understanding, I shall begin typing now. OH! But, I do own this fan fiction.

A/N: 4/19/06- For the past three days, I've been staying up around 12-1 am watching Naruto. I started watching the episodes at 31. Now, I'll be going on to episode 50 later on today. I don't really care about the lower episodes, they are unimportant to me. Except for the very first one I've watched, it was either episode 17 or 18. Also, since I am only working on this during school and during 2nd period, that means it may take me awhile to get it done with.

4/21/06- Sorry for not writing yesterday. I was busy.

5-1-06 Wahhh! I just got braces! They hurt a bit… Here's the story…

Recap: "I don't want to speak to him. In fact, get out! Every time someone walks past the shop, they are too afraid to walk in here because of you!" She shouts, her temper getting the best of her once more, as she finished the sentence she pointed to Tsukasa, who evidently looked back towards her, ready to apologize.

Playing Hard to Get

Chapter Three-

Tsukasa opened his mouth to apologize, but all that came out was negativity once he registered what she had said to him. "What'd you say!"

Sojiro and Akira looked at Tsukasa, noticing the vein that had appeared on his temple. "Tsukasa, not now…" Akira pleaded.

Tsukushi glared at him angrily. "You heard me."

Tsukasa clenched his fists, his temper increasing. Sojiro and Akira grabbed onto each arm and attempted to drag him out of the shop. Akira had opened the door, but Tsukasa was about to get free from their grasp. Sojiro and Akira glanced towards each other, nodding, making a tighter grasp on his arms and tossed him out of the shop.

Tsukasa stumbled backwards a bit, though he just began walking towards the shop again, as if he was about to unleash hell. Though, he was pulled back by his two friends. Rui who had been there the whole time, just stood there, watching the scene.

Tsukushi had kept her glare on Tsukasa the whole time. Once he was out of sight, she let out a deep sigh, as if she had been holding her breath. "Great, how am I supposed to go back to school now? This is just too troublesome."

Yuki, who looked kind of terrified for the time being, placed her arm around her friend and tried to cheer her up,. "I'm sure, they'll forget about, and everything will be fine tomorrow."

"No. People, like them don't forget things that simple, especially since it's him." Tsukushi trembled a bit as she thought about what could happen to her at school.

Yuki looked at her friend, worried now. "It's been rough for you, hasn't it?"

Tsukushi just nodded. "You have no idea. The longer I stay there, the harder it'll get for me."

"Don't worry; you're strong, mentally and physically! Don't let them break you!" Yuki said, throwing her fist into the air.

Tsukushi took in her words. _She's right; I've survived this long, only a few more years to go!_ "I may be a weed to them,but no matter what they use against me, I'll stand tall!" She shouted along with Yuki.

A few moments later they calmed down and went back to working. Where as Tsukasa was still furious with his friends and Tsukushi. They had been picked up after they had called for a ride. Akira and Sojiro had attempted to calm him down, but it only had him madder.

"Calm down Tsukasa, if you don't your going to cause the car to flip over!" Shouted Akira into his friends ear.

"Sheesh, Tsukasa. I swear you act like such a child when you're around Tsukushi." Stated Sojiro as he thought aloud. Tsukasa glared at Sojiro and lunged forward at him to wring his neck, though restrained by Akira and Rui, who had decided that was enough from Tsukasa. Sojiro on the other hand had scooted away from the lunatic, for his safety.

However every time there wasa moment of silence something would start up all over again. Sooner or later they would go back to Tsukasa's place and deal with his stubbornness. Tsukushi, however will be walking to her home alone, thinking up a plan to avoid Tsukasa at school the following day.

----To Be Continued----

A/N: Well, I just finished this chapter. I apologize for its shortness, I'd make it longer, but I don't want you to be impatient, while waiting for this chapter. I'll be starting chapter four eventually. Currently, I have to read The Great Gatsby… this book is freaking evil! It's incredibly boring. I've had this book for the last three days and I'm just getting into chapter two today. Okay, so, bye! 4/28/06

Wolf-girl87 a.k.a. Nikita Grieson

PS: I wasn't feeling rushed or anything. I just didn't want to keep my poor duckies waiting. I do apologize for its incredible shortness! Gomen!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: 5-23-06 Hey, what's up? I know it's been awhile since I've last decided to update. Though, compared to my other fan-fics', this one is tremendously active. In other news, I shall thank those who have continued to read my stories and reviewed on chapter three.

5-25-2006: Okay, I wrote a lot more, I would have wrote yesterday, but the computer in the library didn't have it on the server. T-T I was saddened by this. So, I typed today. And now here is the story, please review when done reading:3

Thanks to the following:

Xyjah and yellowroses.

Now onto the story

Recap: However every time there was a moment of silence something would start up all over again. Sooner or later they would go back to Tsukasa's place and deal with his stubbornness. Tsukushi, however will be walking to her home alone, thinking up a plan to avoid Tsukasa at school the following day.

_**Playing Hard to Get**_

**Chapter Four**

"Yuki, I'm leaving now. Please tell the boss I have checked out. Thanks." Tsukushi said this as she was stepping out the door and waving to her friend. Continuing down the sidewalk to her ragged up home, her mind kept wandering back to Tsukasa and the incident that had appeared a few hours before. _Why is this kind of thing, always happening to me? And, for Tsukasa to come to where I work… Again! Oh I swear one of these days I am going to make his life hell for what he's done to me these past years at that freaking school!_

At the moment, Tsukushi would have appeared to be a deranged high school student talking to her self, or even plotting to herself. To passerby's they would assume she's had too many things to drink, considering she was about to run into a pole.

And soon enough, she did run into it directly. While sliding down the pole face first anime style a few guys in a black and red convertible had been driving past or more so stalking her from afar. They had depicted this moment to be a good chance to grab her and flee. As they began driving up slowly and steadily, Tsukushi had regained her composure and continued on her walk to her home, while in the process of dusting herself off and rubbing her nose.

A few moments later the men pulled up to her, Tsukushi hadn't even acknowledged their presence until one of them said something to grab her attention and send them into a world of hurt.

"Hey, beautiful want to come along with us and have some fun?" The man with the shades had asked this, as he lowered them, for Tsukushi to see his eyes. He apparently was eyeing her form, not too mention she was still in her school uniform.

Tsukushi glanced sideways and studied them for a moment before speaking in a calm cool voice, trying to restrain herself from lunging at him and beating him to a pulp. Though, that didn't seem possible, since there were about four guys in the car. "I don't have time for your scandals and I am no mood to deal with your troublesome ways. Now, if you don't mind, keep on driving and leave me be."

The guy who had the shades on had frowned as one of his friends laughed at him, because he got shot down by her. "Ha ha, dude you got rejected!" He continued his laughter until the shades guy spoke up again, also directing this towards Tsukushi.

"Come on, it wont take long. How much do you want, babe?" He said in light husky voice.

Tsukushi may have popped a vein now, for she tightened her fists and was ready to kill him and anyone who got in her way. But, before she could do that, then car had stopped a two of the four guys got out of the car. The driver and shades stayed, while their friends approached her with lust being shown in their eyes. Tsukushi noted this and looked around for someone to help her; she probably wouldn't be able to handle them all, if the other two were to step out.

"I'm warning you, don't come any closer. Honestly, I'm not afraid to kick your butts." Tsukushi said, being forced to back up to a wall.

"Whatcha gonna do missy? Claw my eyes out?" One of them snickered.

"I know, she's going to pull out her pepper spray and spray us with it." Said the other guy, snickering as well.

Tsukushi's temper began to raise and before she knew it, she had kneed one of the men in the stomach who was a few inches away from touching her shoulder. As he fell the other guy lunged at her. She moved and took her elbow to the back of his head. "When I had said don't come closer, I meant it." She growled lightly, now standing above two men who were cringing in pain.

Shades glared at her and got out of the car, he seemed to be the stronger one out of the four, but she couldn't really tell considering the driver remained in his seat. Oddly enough before shades could get even slightly close to her, someone grabbed his wrist and threw him backwards and into the car door.

Tsukushi looked up at her savior, and it was none other than Tsukasa. Tsukushi put her hand to her head and cursed under her breath, no one had her though. Thank goodness for that. "Damn it! Why is he has to save me of all people!"

Tsukasa stood in front of Tsukushi protectively, and shades scampered into the car as did the other two who had been cringing in pain. A few moments later after shades and the others drove off, Tsukasa turned around and looked at Tsukushi, he didn't seem to be too pleased by this turn of events. He began to walk towards her; Tsukushi on the other hand sighed of relief until he turned around and began strutting towards her. Though, she didn't have a look of fear on her face at all, just enormous amount tiredness.

"What do you think you're doing out here, at this hour?" Tsukasa asked, now standing directly in front of her.

"Does it matter?" Was her reply.

Tsukasa placed both of his hands on the wall, one next to both sides of her head. Though, in a flash he took her shoulders and forced her from the wall and let one of his hands drop to her side and the other went to her back. He had brought her into a hug.

Tsukushi stood there watching him, she felt what he was doing, but some how she couldn't force herself to move away. Her arms hung limply at her sides as she was brought into a hug. In her mind she was cursing herself for being weak. Tsukushi wasn't sure what she was supposed to do as she stood there, as he continued to hug her. That's when he whispered something into her ear and it struck her hard.

"Tsukushi, if I hadn't come around; you could've already been raped or something. I'm sorry for the way I acted at your reunion. I'm sorry, forgive me?" Tsukasa's head was at the nape of her neck, he had to bend down a bit, to do this.

Tsukushi immediately went into her own world of thinking. _What the hell… Why is he hugging me so protectively, why is he talking to me in this soft tone of voice, why is he _still_ hugging me!_ So many questions ran through her head, until she blurted out a question that had just come to her, "Why, are you being so nice to me?"

Tsukasa's eyes shot open, they had been closed as he held onto her the way he did. Tsukasa knew the reason why, but she didn't? Tsukasa closed his eyes and cleared his throat; it was a good moment to be telling her. As he opened his mouth and said 'I love you.' An airplane flew above their heads. And all Tsukushi heard was mumbles coming from him.

"What was that?" She questioned, trying to turn her head to look at him. But, the way he was holding her, she couldn't do anything, but ask him questions and respond. For that matter, she didn't believe she could get out of his grasp.

Tsukasa's brow furrowed a bit as the airplane flew over. Perhaps he wasn't meant to tell her or it was just that fate wanted to make his life complicated this way. "I said I love you." And once again something passed by, this time it was a car. Tsukasa frowned a bit. He released Tsukushi a bit, her arms still hung limply at her sides as he looked into her eyes. There was confusion in them, but they were a pretty shade. A small blush formed across his face.

Tsukushi looked at him, confusion in her eyes as to what he was trying to tell her. "Can you repeat that?" She asked finally, waiting for his response. She noted the blush that had appeared on his face. She had a light fluster of pink, barely noticeable, Tsukushi wasn't even aware she was blushing.

Tsukasa swallowed a bit, as he noticed the vague blush form on her face. He thought that it was, yet another good time to tell her, so he tried once more, if it failed, he would go onto plan B. Tsukasa opened his throat and Tsukushi braced herself a bit, unsure of what was going to come out. "I love you." He said, yet he failed. This time there was dog barking. A vein began to show on his temple, this was irritating him. Though, he really didn't want to do plan B, he was determined to do it, to make his point clear.

Tsukushi cocked her head to the side a bit, confused as to what he was trying to tell her, though she had begun to think it over a bit, ignoring him now in the process of plan B. Why can't he just say what he wants to say to me!

Tsukasa took a quick gulp as he placed both of his hands on her each of her shoulders and braced himself for what he was about to do, though the image of when Tsukushi was rubbing her lips after she found out that Tsukasa had to give her mouth to mouth, to save her. This image was burned into his mind, he wasn't sure how she'd reply after, and he was willing to take the chance. He swallowed his pride and bent down some more.

Tsukushi stiffened as his hands went to her shoulders and he leaned closer to her, thoughts raced through her mind once more, she was very confused now. Though, everything went blank when it happened.

-------Dun dun dun-----

Hope you liked my exceedingly long chapter. That's just for those who didn't like my short chapter three. Well, review, thanks.

wolf-girl87


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ah, I know I said I was going to start this chapter like a month ago or something, it seems I got distracted by role-playing and the game Maplestory Online. In any case, I am starting it now. I do apologize, so sorry. :( Don't hate me.- 7/14/06

Recap: Tsukushi stiffened as his hands went to her shoulders and he leaned closer to her, thoughts raced through her mind once more, she was very confused now. Though, everything went blank when it happened.

_**Playing Hard To Get**_

**Chapter Five**

_Uhn.. Where am I?_ Tsukushi asked herself apon opening her eyes, her eyes were slightly blurry. Tsukushi sat up slowly rubbing her eyes, once she could see clearly she looked down and noticed that there were sheets overing her and she was on something rather comfortable, when she removed the sheets she noticed it was a bed. Her eyes wandered from the bed to the rest of the area, she was in a room, a very nice decorated room. Tsukushi thought it over a bit and recalled that she had been there once before. That's when it completely hit her, literally.

Tsubasa had thrown a towel at Tsukushi. "Come on, get up." She said in a delicate voice as she stood in front of the girl who had just fallen back onto the soft bed.

"Uhn.. What happened?" Was all Tsukushi could muster out for the moment.

"Tsukasa brought you here, he said you fainted." Tsubasa said, still her delicate voice. "Now get up."

Tsukushi forced herself up from the bed she found extremely comfortable. Once she stood she realized that she was still in her clothes from yesterday but could vaguely remember anything from the night before. "What time is it?"

"10:30 am." Tsubasa said walking over to Tsukushi and handing her the towel she had thrown at her. "You should take a shower." Tsubasa ushered Tsukushi towards the shower area. "I'll be back in an hour."

Tsukushi went willingly, she was still too tired to resist for the moment. Once Tsubasa left, she closed and locked the door to the bathroom and began to undress herself. Before taking off her undergarmets she rested her hands on the counter and looked at herself in the mirror. _I look like a mess. What happened last night? _She questioned herself mentally, trying to remember. Tsukushi had turned on the water to let it warm up, once releaving herself of her ramaining clothes she slipped into the warm soothing water. _All I can remember is that I was walking home, these jerks tried to pick me up, and the Tsukasa came.._

Tsukushi's head started to hurt from trying to remember what had gone on. _Perhaps, Tsukasa knows. Either way he probably wont tell me_. That's when an idea popped into her head, she grinned a bit and thought it out. _Though, he will tell the other members of the F4. They'll tell me, I know they will._ Tsukushi started devise a plan.

An hour later, Tsukushi was out of the bathroom and wrapped in a towel, when Tsubasa came back, she held a nicely designed top and a skirt that matched the top. She had also brought heels to go with the outfit. "You'll wear these, while I get your clothes washed." She established and laid the clothes next to Tsukush. Tsubasa looked Tsukushi up and down and commented her as she left the room once again. "You have a nice figure."

Tsukushi blushed lightly at the comment, but it soon vanished when she picked up the top, it was made from the finest silk. _I wouldn't expect anything less from her, but why would she give me such nice clothes to wear while mine wash? What's she planning?_ Tsukushi had known Tsubasa well enough now to know she would be planning something. Either way, Tsukushi on the clothes, they fit her nicely, showed off her curves a bit, the heels made her a little taller.

When Tsubasa returned yet again, she had a curling iron with her and a make-up set. Tsukushi put her hand to her face and shook her head lightly, telling herself,_ I knew it_.

"You've probably figured that I have something up my sleeve, haven't you?" Tsubasa asked accusingly, having her sit down. Tsukushi simply nodded and let Tsubasa get to work on her hair.

An hour later her hair was done as was her make-up. Her hair was put up into a small bun, and the ends of her hair showed small curls, a small strand of her hair was curled. The small strand was apart of her bangs. Her make-up was light, and it showed her beauty furhermore. Tsubasa stood proudly and smiled gently and mentioned to Tsukushi as she picked up the items she used on the girl. "We'll be going out, as in for a girls night out. There's something I need to talk to you about."

Tsukushi nodded polietly and thanked her as she got up and headed for the door with Tsubasa. Tsubasa led her down the hall and stopped so she could put her things in her room. When she returned they continued down the hall and into the kitchen.

Tsukasa and the others had been sitting around the table eating breakfast and watching T.V. Tsukasa was the first to look up and his jaw dropped, if it could it would have been unhinged. Rui was next he looked her up and down, noticed her curves and the outfit, he would have been gawking if he hadn't turned his head away. The other two turned their heads and gawked for a moment until Tsubasa started to speak. "Speechless, I see."

Tsukasa turned his gaze away from her and tried focus it on the T.V., but he found this extremely hard to do. Tsukushi was standing next to Tsubasa when she said that, she had a light blush across her face, where as the others had blushes that could be noticed. Ryo tried to hide his by ignoring her prescences, the other two swallowed hard and forced their gaze away. Where as Tsukasa couldn't help but let his eyes wander over every feature of her body.

Tsukasa's blush deepened when he remember what happened the night before. He rose and walked out of the room, to prevent himself from latching onto her right there and then. Tsukushi watched him, she smirked lightly. But, was brought away from the moment when Tsubasa continued to speak, this time directing her words towards herself. "Tsukushi, we'll be going out tonight around 7pm. Do you have to work today?"

Tsukushi thought it over for a moment and then spoke up. "No, I don't. Today's my day off." Her voice was soft, and one by one, members of the F4 started to leave the room. Tsukushi whispered to Tsubasa, _"Say, you don't mind if I mess with them a bit, do you?"_

Tsubasa chuckled lightly and replied, _"No, but watch what you say when you're around Tsukasa today. He seems a odd, today."_

"Okay. I'll try." Tsukushi said as she walked over to Akira who started to get up to leave. She grabbed his arm and pulled him off to the side, just as Tsukasa walked back in. "Come here, really quick."

Akira decided it was best if he left, considering the other three had already gone and being in the same room with the girl Tsukasa loved, could mean trouble for him. Though, before he could get anywhere he was being dragged off to God knows where. And at that moment, Tsukasa happened to be walking. He managed to muster out 'Help me...'

Tsukasa saw him being dragged away and heard his plea, he shrugged lightly and went to his fridge to get himself a drink. When Tsukasa looked back up the two were no where to be seen. He thought he would go and spy, but was caught by Tsubasa.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked, her hands being on her hips.

"To help Akira out." He choked out.

"No, your not, no go keep the rest of your guests company." She ordered. And he did as she had said to do. Tsukasa frowned, he was curious as to what they were doing in his house. And then small images of naughty things had gone through his mind at what the two could be doing. His blood started to boil a bit as he walked to his room.

Tsukushi had brought Akira into the other room and pushed him against the wall and preceeded to ask questions. "Has he told you anything that may have happened last night?"

Akira thought it over for a moment and shook his head no. Then Tsukushi balled her hand into a fist and put it in front of him. "Are you lying to me." Akira once again shook his head no, without hesitance. And he thought for a bit until she spoke again. _Her appearence may have changed but her attitude is still the same.. _He would have continued to think but, Tsukushi spoke again.

"Thanks anyways, Akira." She said unballing her fist and walking away, along with sighing.

Akira noticed that she reffered to him by his name and not his last name. She had been calling them by their first names, for quite some time. _Why is that? _He would have thought it over a bit more, but realized that Tsukasa saw him being dragged away and knowing him he would think something of it. Akira rushed to the other room and out and towards Tsukasa's room to straighten things out.

Tsukushi felt a slight breeze blow past her, she realized it was Akira and he seemed to be in rush to get away while he could. Tsubasa lightly chuckled before speaking. "It seems you've scared him out of his wits."

"Seems so." She agreed. Her and Tsubasa got along pretty well. Tsubasa didn't mind Tsukasa liking Tsukushi, but she knew their mother would have a problem with it.

---Sorry, it's short---

Yes, I know, it's short. But, that's what I wanted to make chapter 5 for the most part. Don't hate me for the shortness. Do review.. Oh yeah, I know it wasn't as good as the other chapters. I shall improve on that in the other upcoming chapters. :3


End file.
